1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile shelving system and more particularly to a simplified mobile shelving system to make assembly easier, faster and less expensive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile shelving systems are generally defined as storage systems having movable shelf units so that only one access aisle is available and required. With such a system, the shelf units are stored abutting or closely adjacent each other. This arrangement saves considerable space when compared to stationary shelf units having access aisles for each unit. Mobile shelving systems include a track and carriages for rolling on the track. The system also includes a drive mechanism which may be manual or motor driven to cause the shelf units to move along the track. Examples of mobile shelving systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,354; 3,967,868; 4,017,131 and 5,007,351.
Shelf units usually include vertical standards, uprights or posts, as well as shelves and devices to mount the shelves to the posts, known as brackets, keys or clips. Various examples of such shelf units are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,880,179; 1,952,111; 3,169,810; 3,306,466; 4,173,934; 4,317,523; 4,711,183; 5,199,585; and 5,295,591.
What is described here is a mobile shelving system including a carriage having fasteners for attaching members of the carriage together, vertically disposed corner frame members connected to the carriage, frame posts also vertically disposed located intermediate the corner frame members and being connected to the carriage using carriage fasteners, a plurality of clips for connecting shelves to the corner frame members and to the frame posts, a plurality of shelves connected to the corner frame members and the posts, and a plurality of barrier elements connected to selected ones of the plurality of shelves for limiting the depth of storage insertion. The method of assembly is also described.
An advantage achieved with the present invention, which is believed not to be available in earlier related devices, is that the mobile shelving system disclosed here is simplified to make assembly easier, faster and less expensive.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of a preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein. The preferred embodiment represents an example of the invention which is described here in compliance with Title 35 U.S.C. section 112 (first paragraph), but the invention itself is defined by the attached claims.